Power Rangers GMZ
by Anthony Wolfie Cruger
Summary: This is a team I made up with my partners Merono and FourEyed Vulpine. If you don't like the Power Rangers losing I recommend you don't read this.There's some hints of blood in the second chapter. Evil Rules
1. Merono's Reason to Hate Anubis part 1

Power Rangers G.M.Z

Merono's Reason to Hate Commander Cruger. Part one.

A dark figure stepped into the S.P.D base and the alarm goes off. The commander looked at the surveillance screen and swore under his breath.

The dark intruder walked to the escalators and stepped on one of the steps and rode up to the top. He walked to the command center as if he had been there before.

Sky tried to keep him out but was slashed with a sword much like the Shadow Saber. The intruder entered and said "Anubis you are a coward, did you think that a mere mortal would stand a chance against me, you're dumber than I thought you were."

Anubis growled until he saw Sky enter the room with a huge cut to his abdomen, after that he replied "No one harms my rangers then mock them. A sword is stronger than human skin Wolfie. If he dies, I'll arrest you!"

The demon gave a sinister laugh then growled saying "Burn in the underworld mutt, and don't call me Wolfie. My name is Merono and you know that."

Anubis said through growls "Mom never gave you that name and you know that." Merono pissed off said "Don't tell me what that wretched bitch that I use to call Mama named me and what she didn't."

The two desheathed their sword and they clashed. The team witnessed their boss meet his match, as Merono swiped him across his chest.

Realizing he was losing he morphed and to everyone's surprise so did Merono. It was obvious he was determined to beat the crap out of Anubis, and he was still winning.

He finally pinned his enemy onto the floor and was about to stab his throat another wolf like creature appeared and knocked Merono off of Anubis. At that the new presents helped the fallen Sirian up.

Anubis thanked him then looked at his face and gasped and said "General Wolfer Landers!"

The general said "I thought I told you to just call me Wolfer. Also I had taught you how to sword fight."

Anubis blushed and nodded. Wolfer continued "and Merono what is your problem? Why do you hate my Sempi?" Merono just growled and said "Doom Portal take me to Reefside."

With that he was gone. Over in the city he appeared and said "Hello Jessica Oliver." The woman he was talking to turned around and said "Please just call me Jessie." He smiled and asked "Well my dear Jessie, would you like to come to my home dimension?"

She said "Yes let's go home my handsome and loving Wolfie Cruger." He opened another portal and they came into the Pit of Doom and smiled at her.

She was the only person next to Koragg and all the other demon slaves that really knew why he hates Anubis.

Back at the base Anubis was getting checked for injuries and Sky was getting twenty-five stitches on his abdomen. Then the alarm went off and there was a robbery going on. There were Crybots running out of the gold depository.

The team was down one ranger but luckily they had Omega Ranger. They went to the crime scene, stopped the Troobian foot soldiers, and then returned to see that

Commander Cruger was missing.

They also found out that Kat, Boom, Wolfer, Sky, and Felix were also missing. They saw sharp claw marks on the commander's desk, Kat's computer, desk, and chair, Sky's temporary bed, on Felix's desk, and the infirmary doors.

They saw what looked to be blood on all the objects. They went to Commander Cruger's living quarters and saw there was a huge pool of blood right in front of his bedroom doors.

They went in and saw that there was a bloody looking message that said "Rangers Leave the base if you're reading this message. What happened isn't important right now. Just leave, he sent Cerberus after anyone in the base.

The demon killed seventy-two cadets in the base before . . . " the message stopped there and smeared down the wall and it had looked as if the body was dragged away.

They ran out of the base and tried to contact anyone of the people who were missing, then tried to call Birdie, but to no avail. Next they tried to contact Leo or anyone who would answer. Finally they tried calling Silverback. He answered and they sighed in relief.

They told him about the bloody message, all of the damaged property, those who were missing, and of all of the bodies they saw.

Silverback said "What Cruger is missing! Just wait, I'm going to call on a very old friend of his and mine." They said "Roger."

He hung up and dialed up Sheepdog and explained to him everything that he heard from the frightened cadets. Sheepdog growled profusely then teleported himself to their position.

Once there he said sternly "Cadets attention!" They saluted him as he said "While your commander is missing I'm in charge. After all, who else did you think trained him, besides that big pussycat Leo and the power loving Pit Bull?"

He finally said "At ease" and they put their hands behind them. Then Bridge asked "Sir with all do respect, shouldn't we be looking for our comrades? After all we're missing our red ranger."

At that Sheepdog gasped and then tried to contact Numa and he picked up. He said "Ok Sheepdog, I'll send her right away." Sheepdog said "Roger that Chief."

As much as he hated to give his superior bad news, he called up the real sheriff,

Lynx Xiaowei. She did the hardest jobs being the best of the best in all Space Police and Space Patrol Delta.

Once she finished getting updated on the news she teleported right next to Sheepdog. The entire team including him saluted her. She had a platinum badge. This meant that she was the highest ranking officer.

She asked Bridge to show her the scene at the base. Obviously Cerberus had been long since gone. She saw the message and gasped, then she fell to he knees and could feel a lump in her throat grow really fast.

She couldn't believe that her best and favorite chief had been either died or was suffering from fatal wounds. She whispered "Damn you Merono. Why do you have to hate your brother so damn much?"

Then she asked "Where's Ric?" and as if on cue he, too, had been damaged but not too badly. She was in fumed that Merono would stoop this low and wanted him arrested, then deleted.

To be continued.


	2. Merono’s Reason to Hate Anubis part 2

Power Rangers G.M.Z

Merono's Reason to Hate Commander Cruger. Part two.

Merono looked at Koragg knowing what he did was evil, he hated to hurt anyone who was innocent. He then looked at Morticon and saw a look that he despised to the bitter core.

He opened a portal and found himself at the heart of New Tech City. The reading started to go off the charts around him. He saw a gaping hole on the right side of the base.

He sensed Cerberus's essences around the base, but could no longer sense his most hated rival. He mumbled "Koragg you're a sly asshole, why would you get in my way and use the forbidden Guard Dog of Underworld?"

Lynx quickly felt his presents outside of the base and said "Feels like our enemy has returned to the scene of the crime."

Merono entered the base and started his own investigation by sniffing the air around him. He could easily pick up the scent of blood everywhere. He continued down the hall to his brother's room.

When he got in, he saw five pools of blood on a small shag rug, which was red to begin with, and saw the blood on the wall and bed.

He looked in his brother's bathroom, and he was surprised when he saw the whole floor was like a river of blood.

He sniffed the air and could tell that this wasn't Anubis's blood. It was Cerberus's blood. But the amount of blood was weird. He understood the blood in the bedroom was Anubis's, but not why there was any in the bathroom.

He left the room and sniffed his way into another hall and saw a bloody trail, the trail the team had failed to notice, and he followed it.

Merono thought that this trail may be a trap, but didn't care. The trail stopped at the Rec. Room's doors.

He went in and saw fifteen more dead bodies. He stepped back for a moment then went in to see Boom's dead body lying next to someone he didn't recognize.

He was startled when she said "Commander is he gone yet?" as he walked over to see who she was, he stopped dead in his tracks, and asked "Jessie Oliver? How did you get here?"

Then Lynx entered the room, then saw the other bodies, and the only survivor of the attack. She asked "So Merono, did you come here to finish the job?"

Merono shook his head and said "I would never hurt someone who was innocent like her, and I had no part in sending a forbidden ally to do my dirty work. I'd do it myself."

She pulled out her judgement counter and tried him, but was found innocent. The team couldn't believe Boom was dead and the demon responsible for it was innocent.

Merono and Jessie looked at each other, she saw how sorry he was about all the deaths in the base. She felt a longing for wanting a companion in his eyes.

The team looked at Jessie and Bridge asked "Jessie, what do you see in his eyes?" and she told them everything.

He tried to escape the team, but then felt a true desire to be next to her. He opened an old portal and was teleported to Mesagog's island. He activated the old cyborg named Zeltrax.

Zeltrax bowed down to him and said "For the person who has activated me, I shall obey him and only him, unless he tells me otherwise."

With that Merono smiled then said "Your new master's name is Merono, but you can call me either Master or Master Merono, your pick."

Zeltrax said "Master it is then." Merono then took him to the Pit of Doom and said "Welcome to a place worse than Hell, the Pit of Doom."

Koragg took notice and said in a non-opposing voice "Master you know you're not suppose to bring people here."

Merono threw him a horrible look that even shut him up. Then Merono walked over and punched him right in the nose then in his eye. After Koragg got up, he asked "What was that for?"

Merono just turns to Zeltrax and said "Let's go talk somewhere else." And the cyborg obeyed following the aggressive wolf demon.

Koragg then called Cerberus and told him his next target would be Jessie. The canine dashed back to the base but Jessie wasn't there. Instead of her or the rest of the team it was Merono standing in his way.

Merono said "So you dare try to pull a fast one on me, Koragg, well you all will see my power now." and with that he ran straight at Cerberus and at the last second pulled out his sword, and shouted "Dark Saber power up!" the sword became a titanium blade.

He knocked his enemy off balance, but the dog once again made a strike at Merono's chest knocking him clear across the room.

For fear that he may lose he pulled out a morpher and said "G.M.Z Destruction Time!"

Then a very dark light engulfed his body, and as soon as it past away there stood a ranger form that they never saw before.

He said "The Master of Death, Dark Ranger!" as he charged toward the bigger dog.

With one powerful slash called, Darkness Takeover, he destroyed the hell hound.

He caught the containment card and handed it to Lynx and quietly started to walk away until she said "Thank you, Merono. You did a very wonderful thing today. I had my doubts about you, but you made me see the error of my thoughts about you.

But I have one question, where is Kat, Wolfer, Felix, Sky, and Anubis?" Merono sniffed the air and said " I could take you to them, by smelling my brother's blood I could sniff him out, if they're together then you'll find them all. But Lynx there is one more trick up my fur."

Before she could ask what he meant he levitated off the ground and sat in a meditation posture and channeled his energy. The huge hole on the started to seal up, Boom came back to life as well as the rest of the cadets, the most amazing part was the missing had come back.

She gasped as she saw the base return to normal, as if nothing had happened in the first place. It was at this point she saw he wasn't evil or good he was just like anyone else, well with the acceptance of his powers.

She asked, when he put his paws on the ground, "Hey Merono want to join our . . ." He interrupted saying "Hell no, sorry bitch, but I'm not going to help the bastard who let our father damn me to the terrible Pit of Doom in the first place.

After this you can kiss this sexy ass good bye." With that, Anubis walked over and said "Bro, we were two years old. I would have never been able to fight and win against a wolf demon that was one thousand years old back then."

Merono growled but stopped when Jessie tapped his shoulder and he turned around only to be given a sweet little kiss on the cheek. He blushed and teleported back to his den and grabbed Koragg by the collar and punched him even harder in his eye.

He then threw him across the room and Koragg hit a very sharp rock that stuck out of the rock wall. Merono took notice that blood started to form a pool. As he picked his traitor up once more as he asked "What did I do, Master?"

Merono got sick and tired of Koragg always going behind his back and trying to hurt people he wasn't trying to kill, as he asked "Why did you send Cerberus after that young girl?" in between growls.

After that he threw his victim across the room once more. This time Koragg hit the wall and slid down the wall onto his stomach. Even though he didn't land only on the ground there was also broken beer bottles and a few small shard split the skin and were stuck, there was also a large piece of the bottle and that penetrated into his stomach and he started to bleed even more.

He finally saw the rage that had been building up deep in his master's heart being released on him. He tried to play good slave boy and beg for forgiveness, but knew Merono wasn't big on giving mercy to anyone.

As he drew his sword and said "Any last requests before you meet the devil in person?" Koragg said "Yeah, just one, please spare my life." Merono just gave an evil laugh then used his favorite attack on him, called Dark Blade Impulse, and Koragg's body fell lifeless to the floor.

He picked up his mess, after taking the soul, and dumped it into an acid pool and watched as the body dissolved in the acid. He took great pleasure watching his oldest slave going to a painless memory.

With doing this Zeltrax became his top general.


	3. The Reason for Merono’s Evil Deeds

Power Rangers G.M.Z

The Reason for Merono's Evil Deeds.

One night Merono woke up and found himself worrying about his bloody den. He walked out to see Zeltrax standing guard to his room.

Zeltrax saluted his master and asked "Master Merono, what's wrong?" Merono said "Nothing, would you do me a quick favor?"

Zeltrax replied "Yes Master, but what is it?" Merono asked "Can you walk with me to the acid pool and stay there until I've done what needs to be done there?"

Zeltrax said "Yes Master, anything that pleases you Master." Merono then just quietly led the way to the destination.

When they got there, Merono said "I suggest you stay here on shore. I'm positive that your metal or steel armor would rust or melt in this acid."

After that he dove into the acid, he went straight to the bottom of the pool. There he came face to face with the pool's protector.

He said "Sheika, I can't stay sleep, ever since I destroyed Koragg. You know if it wasn't for him, Badger might have killed me. He raised me from a two year old, pup, Ever since my father, Zen Aku, threw me into the Pit of Doom.

I've been so blind, I killed the only friend I will ever truly be able to have. If my mother fucking brother had helped me when I needed him, I would never have met that liar in the first place."

* * *

Flashback 

He asked "Hey you, who are you anyway?"

I said "My name is Wolfie, why?" He said "Well that isn't a good demon name that's for sure. Boy, you need a more evil name than Wolfie, how about Zen Ak . . . "

I interrupted him saying "No, please don't say that name, please don't say that name. He's mean, really mean. Whatever you do don't say that name."

He asked "Why not, and what do you mean, he's mean?"

I told him "He's my father, and he molested me, he also beat, and tried to kill me. I hate him and he hates me, I not worthy of living so can you just finish what he started, and make it quick. Let me meet Lucifer today."

* * *

Back to the present. 

He said "So you see, he spared my life and took me in. I wish I didn't kill him no matter what, even though I'm evil, I needed someone to care about me. He was like a true hero to me."

Merono tried fighting back his tears, but as Sheika hugged him, he pulled her close and joined the embrace as he cried hard.

He quickly pulled away and then thanked her for listening to his history and returned to the surface. Zeltrax was still there and Merono said "Thanks for waiting, you remind me of Goldar. He was loyal to me until he attacked Koragg.

I killed him myself. I won't hesitate to kill anyone who hurts those I care about. You best remember that."

As soon as they got to the den, Merono sensed an intruder. He sniffed the air and said "Yo, Badger is that you, my dear old rival?"

Badger said "Yeah, sorry. I called into your den but got no response. Where's Koragg, and who's the metal head?" Zeltrax stayed quiet as Merono explained everything.

Badger said "Well I'm glad I'm not Koragg, but why would you destroy your best friend in the galaxy?" Merono then said sadly "Go home Badger. I'm feeling guilty enough without that being asked. Just go home."


	4. The True Start of GMZ

Power Rangers G.M.Z chapter four

The True Start of G.M.Z. part one

Zedd walked down the hall and entered the meeting room. Gruumm already being in the room, said "So where is our, middle and second rated freak of a brother Mesagog, late as usual."

With that Mesagog came in the room himself and said "No just in time, ha." The trio heard an evil laugh. Then they saw who made the laugh.

They bowed to the dark figure, showing they're submission to him. He said with a stone cold and evil deep voice "Rise to your feet. Thy have no need to submit to me at this point. I've summoned you here as a trio, only because your dominates surpasses all others."

Doing as they were told the rose to their feet. He then with a smirk he said "Take a seat, thy will get exhausted if thee don't." They cautiously sat in the chairs closest to the demon. He snorted at Zedd and Gruumm.

He then said "How would thy feel if I were to say we could start a gang? We can call this gang G.M.Z. My target for you right now Zedd will be this sucky planet called Earth. As for you Mesagog thy will not be needed until the year 2004.

Gruumm your target is the planets Star Gate, Soot, Black Mongol, Anubis, Tesoin, and Sirius."

The three looked at each other and then Gruumm said "Then I'd have to ask, when can we start?"

The dark figure chuckled evilly then said "Right now. Zedd get to work, you'll have a hard time taking over if Rita Repulsa released.

Zordon has probably recruited five teens to defend Earth. I'll tell you when Rita's evil green ranger has been defeated by or beat these five children. Here are their names, but the team may change in that time.

Jason, Kimberely, Billy, Zack, and Trini. These five teens are who Zordon has chosen to save the world. When you meet Rita, kick her off of the moon base. She'll hold you back, as she is a woman, after all."

As for you Gruumm you may do as you wish for now, but as you pass the planet Felinenona you will face a male feline named Milton Andrews, you will kill him, but as you get to Sirius you will destroy all the lives there, all but two.

You will get your antler cut off, but you will take the male Sirian's mate, her name is Aisynia Lisa Cruger, hostage, in the year 2025, you and that male will meat again, and it will turn into a very long war. Take my soldier Benagg with you. He will keep you company."

The figure then opened a portal and said "You'll see me again, but not for a while. You never know where or when I'll show up."

To be continued.


	5. GMZ Rangers Meet part one

Power Rangers G.M.Z chapter five

The Start of the G.M.Z Rangers.

The figure appeared in a town known as Nashville, TN. Not truly caring where he was he sniffed the air. He caught the sent of another male wolf. He looked around, then saw him.

He walked over and asked "Who are you? I don't recognize your face." The other male looked up and gasped.

Another male wolf alien would start growling or keep walking, yet this one seemed a bit out of place. He said "My name is Xenoxix, but you may call me Xeno."

The figure said "Ok, Xeno, can you and I have a talk. I'm going to make an offer you can't refuse." Xeno looked at him and then said "Sure, but where, there are people everywhere."

With that the figure opened a door of a building near by. He said "Right here. This is where I stay sometimes. But I don't plan on living here for much longer."

Xeno asked "So what is it you need to ask?" The figure gave an evil grin then said "How would you like to join me and this gang I have started?"

Xeno looked him straight in the eye and said "Why not, I don't have anything else to do. Also, I have this friend who also has a gang called the Red-eyed Bandits."

The dark figure then asked "Who is this person you speak of?" Xeno said "Whoa, I can't trust you yet. If you want to know, you'll have to gain my trust. How can I be sure you aren't S.P.D?"

The dark figure smiled sinisterly, then said "My name is Merono Wolfie, but you may call me Merono. The name Wolfie, is rather innocent and pathetic."

Then after that he went outside to walk to an alley. As he closed the door behind Xeno and him, two aliens walked up to him and said "You're the brother of Commander Cruger, right?"

He looked into their eyes and then said "Yes I am, why?" The two girls then said "Because we wanted to help your gang." He gasped then asked "One, who the heck are you, two, how did you know I have a gang, and three, why would I need the likes of females?"

The oldest said "My name is Gamma, and this is Phoenix, because we just got fired from S.P.D, and we know all their secrets, that's why, and everybody knows you have a gang."

Just then, an explosion near by caught his attention, and he saw who caused it.

To be continued . . .

* * *

If you want it to continue, please review it. I'm not going to if nobody reviews. 


End file.
